Glastian 'Worgenbane' Blackwood
A thirty-eight year-old Stormwindian who has made a name for himself by his expertise at hunting and slaughtering worgen. Childhood Glastian was born in Grand Hamlet in Elwynn Forest. His father was a swordsmith and his mother a weak mage. He had two younger brothers, Tertricus and Nikolas, twins that he was eight years elder. Glastian took up the trade as a smith at the age of ten, and worked as such, and also learned how to wield weapons until he was seventeen. His family was butchered in the First War, and he fled as a lone survivor of his kin. He would return to Grand Hamlet, however, for his father taught him rashness and stubborness, and so home to him was always the town that would later be called Darkshire. Young Adulthood Glastian decided to dedicate himself to the Night Watch after the creation of Duskwood via the Scythe of Elune, enlisting in their ranks. His split-second, powerful decisions eventually mustered him in rank over the years, becoming only second to Commander Ebonlocke herself. His life's mission was to find better ways of hunting and killing worgen. He was angered by Gilneans joining the Alliance, and despised them greatly. There are even a few tavern-expansive rumors that he has tracked and butchered Gilneans and other Worgen who have some control over their form. However, there is no doubt that he has his years spent years eliminating feral worgen, and thus has earned the name "Worgenbane." Sometime during this period, Glastian forged himself specialized armor and weapons. They are known to have magical properties, but it is unknown how Glastian received the enchantments. Young Adulthood to Present Day By the age of thirty-eight, Glastian had become renowned, even out of Duskwood, as a worgen hunter. However, he rarely left Duskwood. On one of his patrols, he met a mute woman, whom he later fell in love with and proposed to. It was not until later that she agreed to marry him. Glastian's best friend is a Kul Tiran named Palladius. Glastian now lives happily in Duskwood with his wife, Angelina Blackwood. Although he does not live there, he often visits Darkshire. He is rarely seen without his wife at his side. He helps out the Night Watch whenever he can, even though he has recently resigned from their ranks. He currently works as a worgen hunter, hired out by Commander Ebonlocke to eliminate specific, powerful feral worgen. His demeanor toward Worgen with wills is changed. His spite for them has gone since his marriage, but he still looks upon them with distrust. Personality Glastian lacks caution in combat, being extremely ruthless with every attack. Out of combat, however, he is suspicious of stangers and prefers to act rather than to speak. He eyes people who approach them for weapons and unique items. However, once engaged in conversation, Glastian will seem pleasant, yet blunt. He has a calm, yet resonating and demanding voice, except when speaking to his wife. He tends to be stubborn in his beliefs, even when it costs him. Alignment: Chaotic Good Combat Tactics Glastian has a love for stealth and surprise. He will find ways to slip into the shadows and move silently, only making noise when he brings his giant, two-handed claymore upon his victim. His ability to move silently is one indication that his armour may be magical, for it has the appearance and strength of chainmail. Class: Warrior/Rogue Category:Human Category:Back story Category:Warrior